


i want you to touch me there

by yeshomo



Category: real life friends
Genre: And more sex, F/M, I ship you guys alot ok, Smut, basically sex, desvid, desvid is love, don't be weirded out ok, it hurts, omg ily, otp, sex on his big red truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshomo/pseuds/yeshomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>david finally gives in to his feelings for destiny and they end up having the best sex on his big red truck</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you to touch me there

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny don't be weirded out by all the sex but you wanted it okay? Well this is like a Valentine's gift I guess ;) I hope this comes true! On his big red truck. And I'm sorry if I sucked because I've read plenty of smutty fics but never written any. Oh and Desvid is my otp ok.  
> And the title is inspired by the very sexual song A Little Death by my bbys The Neighbourhood.

David's parents weren't home because they were celebrating valentines day at some fancy diner and hotel, so he decided to stay at home when school was over.

He parked his truck in the driveway and walked to the front door.

"Shit." David realized he had left his house keys on the kitchen table. _Now how was he gonna go inside?_

 _I'm going to have to wait outside until my parents get home_ , he thought to himself.

He went back in his big red truck and sat inside. Playing flappy bird would definitely pass the time.

Hours passed and he finally gave in to sleep and took a quick nap. When he woke up it was dark outside and the sun was nowhere in sight. He got out of his car and stretched from being stiff asleep. The street was empty and quiet, it kind of creeped him out to be honest. 

He suddenly heard rustling nearby, the sound coming closer.   
"Fuck." His heart started beating faster, he swore it was going to jump out of his chest. He walked toward the sound of light footsteps behind his truck and bumped into somebody.

"Watch it!" The female voice exclaimed loudly.

"You should watch where you-" David cut himself off as he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Oh David...hi."

"Hey Destiny." It was Destiny, she had short purple hair. He loved when she dyed it with a bunch of different colors. He had her in a class a few years ago and remembered the way she would look at him when he caught her staring. 

She looked at him with so much lust, it sometimes made him crazy and he had to excuse himself and go to the restroom to jack off. He always pictured her beautiful smile and sexy legs when he did so.

"Wow long time no see. I uh...mean um..." It was adorable when she blushed and didn't know what to say.

"I know."

She was wearing an Emblem 3 T-shirt, he knew who they were because he always heard her talk about them and how sexy they are. Her shorts were really short. Like **extremely** short. It made his imagination wander. His hands slipping inside them and-

"Well sorry for scaring you like that. I was just taking a short cut to my friend's house. I had no idea you lived here." She said embarrassed. 

"No it's okay," he laughed. "You woke me up."

"Oh...well... okay, bye." Destiny smiled and started walking forward.

"No wait!" David stopped her. 

"Aren't you cold?"

She looked up at him with her long lashes and blushed. "Yeah a little."

"Then let me at least give you my sweater, you know, or you'll get sick." He didn't let her answer because he walked to his truck and opened the driver's door and grabbed his warm black sweater.

"Here, sorry if it smells like my cologne but-" He looked behind him and didn't see her. "Destiny?"

"Over here." He followed her voice to the front of his truck and saw her standing there, admiring it. "I didn't know you had a truck. And a sexy ass one too."

He laughed at her unexpected honesty. "Thanks," he handed her his sweater.

David heard a ding and checked his phone, but it wasn't it. Destiny then took her phone out to check but it slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground.

"Crap." She let out a nervous laugh, which was cute as hell. He was about to tell her he'd get it for her but she bent down to pick it up first.

From the ground, she looked up and her face was leveled to his cock. David immediately tensed up and hardened. She must have noticed because she quickly backed away and stood up.

Destiny cleared her throat and with wide eyes said, "Um I'm going to go now. My friend must be wondering where I am. It was nice bumping into you like this." And with that, she gave him a little wave of her hand and turned to walk away.

But in those brief seconds David thought of all the times he wanted to touch her. All the times he wanted to ask how her day was going. All the times he wanted to throw her on the desk and fuck the fuck out of her.

Now was his chance to do all those things. But there wasn't a desk. There was a truck.

Destiny gasped as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the front of his truck.

"What are you-" She seemed confused, scared, and shocked all at the same time.

"Please." He begged as his hands traveled to her waist, one on each side. His breath was short and heavy on her neck and he needed her.

"I-" She couldn't speak when she felt his hard cock rub against her leg. And she had no idea what to do. She wanted to do a million things, but was too afraid to. She wanted to do all the things she had dreamt about. So she slowly moved her hand on his hard on and squeezed.

His moan made her jump and the ache between her legs began. It felt like she had just finished a run because she was breathless and her heart was racing.

"Please Destiny," his voice trembled. "I need you."

With those words, she came undone. She grabbed the sides of his face and pressed their lips together.

At first it was sweet and gentle, their hands caressing each other's faces. Then things started heating up between them when he placed a trail of wet hot kisses down her neck. Destiny moaned in the kiss and pulled on David's perfectly sculpted hair.

That was the last straw. David growled—a literal growl that was the sexiest thing she's ever heard. 

He surprised her when he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up so she'd sit on the front of his truck, earning a squeal from her.

"Can I...?" He was asking for her permission, but he didn't have to ask, because she wanted this more than anything.

"Fuck yes." She quickly removed her shirt over her head after removing the sweater he gave her. His eyes widened as her saw her delicate soft skin before his eyes.

 _I'm not going to make it_ , David thought to himself.

He removed his own shirt and threw it behind them and saw how she was struggling with her shorts. His hands trembled as he undid the buttons on them, close to her center. So close.

Before he knew what he was doing, he ripped the buttons off and removed her shorts. The way he stared at her silk pink panties made Destiny go mad.

"Off. Now." The demand in her face made David oblige without hesitation. He quickly walked out of his pants and reclaimed his previous position.

When he was about to take his briefs off, she stopped him. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just want to remember this." She looked at him with awe. Her fingers began tracing every part of his torso, caressing every muscle he had. Placing every moment into her memories.

She leaned closer to him and placed one of his nipples into her mouth, and then sucked.

"Fuuuuck-iing shiiiiittt-" He yelled unexpectedly, making her even wetter. She sucked harder and harder.

"That's it. I'm sorry I can't- or I'm gonna-" He forgot everything in the world in that instant. He forgot about school. About friends. About all his problems. And just focused on here and now. With Destiny. Half nude on his goddamn red truck.

He ripped her panties off—literally—and muttered a quick sorry. The breeze hit her center which made her shiver, but she liked it.

Destiny was surprised with herself for not feeling embarrassed for being exposed like that in front of a guy. But this was David after all. She'd never be shy around him.

David finally removed his briefs and heard Destiny suck in her breath, shocked from the size of his cock.

"Is it smaller than you expected?" He asked, hurt present in his voice.

"What? No! It's actually bigger than I imagined!" She mentally palmed her forehead for saying 'imagined', but when she looked at his face, he was smirking.

Her smiled faded when she felt his tip tease her entrance.

"Ohh... mmmy ggodd..." She tried holding onto something but remembered she was on his truck, so her hands just kept sliding on the metal. "Davidd...."

"Yes?"

"St-stop fuuuckking around!" His cock rubbed against the inside of her leg.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do, Destiny?" She could barely hear his voice in all the euphoria.

"Pllleassse-"

"Tell. Me." David growled out.

"I wanttt yoou to raaavishh mee on thiss fuckkiingg trruck."

Ding ding ding. We got a fucking winner.

He pushed himself and thrusted into her entrance. Her cries of pleasure and the way her eyes rolled back made him want to cum already.

"Fuucckkk." They both said in unison.

He moved until he felt comfortable inside of her so it wouldn't hurt her. Her breathing became heavy and sweat trickled down her forehead, despite how cold it was outside.

He grabbed her waist and began thrusting and thrusting into her. Harder. And harder. And deeper. Deeper.

Her moans were like music to his ears. He was so close to cumming and he knew it. But he wanted to do something first.

He leaned over and unclasped her bra from behind. It fell off her and with widened eyes, he placed a nipple into his mouth.

"Motherfucker!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Fuckity fucking fuck!"

He sucked harder and then bit it, and with that Destiny let go. She yelled and went into complete bliss. Her eyes rolled back and she tightened around David's cock.

After she restored from her climax and her breaths became even, he began thrusting into her again. Just when Destiny thought they were finished. He thrusted harder and harder. Watching her move into rhythm with him, breasts bobbing up and down. Breathless and beautiful.

He kissed her neck and sucked hard leaving her a huge red hickey to remember him by. 

"David..." His name rolling off her tongue that way made his cock pulse and his euphoria to begin.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled into the night as he cummed into her and filled her up. He laid his head in the crook of her neck. Trying to breathe normally again.

He stayed standing their, without movement, inside of her, just staring into her eyes.

And she looked back to him. 

Letting every part of her be seen by this guy she **barely** knew. This guy she **always** wanted. This guy she **finally** had.


End file.
